


Not So Innocent Evening

by Of_The_White_Wolf



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, F/M, Mild Language, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_White_Wolf/pseuds/Of_The_White_Wolf
Summary: A quiet evening at home ends in your husband Walter pulling out his baser instincts to breed you… again…
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Not So Innocent Evening

##  You’re driving down the highway, headed home from the school when you look in the rearview mirror to check on your daughter, Charlotte, and notice her fiddling with a rogue dark curl sticking to her eyelash. Chuckling, you return your focus to the road and recommend she not yank on the tuft, unless she wants a bald patch like her grandfather. 

## “Lottie, don’t pull on that unless you want daddy to tell grandpa about your matching bald spots! You know he loves a good laugh when we call. Leave it be, princess.” 

##  “Mama, it bugs meee! Why I have daddy’s hair and not yours? it’s so soft and pwetty!” Your 3 year old shouts from her car seat, flipping the hair back over her head and huffing.

##  “Because baby girl, daddy would have been so sad if you didn’t look like him. Momma loves daddy’s hair, more than her own. Mine is perpetually straight, never fluffy. And your hair is so perfect, it makes momma think of daddy every time I look at it.” Thinking of Marshall, you remind your little girl of her amazing father and excellent genes. 

##  “What does per-ppututal-y mean momma?” Lottie stumbles over the word.

##  “Forever, or all the time, baby.” You chuckle at her as you take the last turn onto your street.

##    


##  Pulling into the driveway, you see no vehicle, indicating Marshall has not finished his shift yet. You bring the car into the garage, and set about getting your teaching bag out along with Lottie and her precious unicorn backpack. She hops along right through the door, singing the weather song she learned in preschool this morning. After the groceries are also in your arms, you shove into the house as well. Setting everything onto the kitchen table and island, you tell Lottie to get her school work out and start on it, and as she tosses the backpack onto the table you head to the sliding door to let the dogs in from the yard. Your black labrador instantly clobbers you for love, while the grey and black shepherd mix trots to your daughter to ensure she has safely returned. 

##  “Hi bubby, how were my boys today? Did daddy spoil you before work? Alright boys time to make supper, out of my kitchen!” You holler to the large beasts and watch them follow Charlotte to the living room with her crayons and school work. 

##  Once everyone is out of the firing zone, you begin getting dinner prepared, simple chicken alfredo with broccoli so someone got her share of veggies. Lottie turns on the Alexa, and asks her to play “mama’s list,” and soon enough the pair of your are jamming out to N*SYNC. 

##  That’s how Walter Marshall finds you, singing at the top of your lungs, using the stirring spoon for a mic, and dancing with your daughter on one hip in his kitchen. Damn if that didn’t make him smile. He’s leaned up against the entryway when the dogs make his intrusion known, howling and pouncing on him loud enough to be heard over the speakers. 

##  “Boys! Enough, down!” Marshall called to them as he shoved off the wall and headed toward your two. He slides his arms around the pair of you and kisses Lottie on the cheek, hugging you as well.

##  “DADDY! HI! We sing mommy’s favorite!” She cheerily relays the current situation to her father while he takes her from your hip to carry her and dance with her himself. 

##  “I saw princess, did you know that momma sang that song to me on our first date? She sang it as loud as she could in my truck while we drove through a snowstorm. Almost made my ears bleed!” Marshall poorly recounts the story to make you look bad while also winking at you.

##  “That is absolutely not true Sir. Princess, Daddy fibs when he can’t remember the whole story. I was singing plenty in tune, he just has bad hearing. Now both of you shoo so I can finish getting dinner ready.”

##    


##    


##  Later that evening as you get Lottie ready for bed, Marshall sits on the couch thinking about the sway of your hips when he caught you dancing in the kitchen. He thinks of how good you look holding his child, imaging more running around the house, you full and round trying to chase them all and heavily pregnant. He begins to feel the tightness in his jeans as his arousal spreads through his groin, picturing you in that state again. As he hears you come down the stairs, he quickly adjusts himself and shifts on the couch to try and lessen the friction rubbing the tip of his member. 

##  “She is dead to the world. Do you even remember the last time either of us slept as soundly as Charlotte?” You ask your husband as you settle yourself next to him on the couch, local news softly playing in the background.

##  “Perks of being young, no guilty conscience. She can also fall asleep in the middle of dinner while you and I talk about our days. What do you expect, Love?” He wraps his arm around you, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head after he speaks. 

##  “Something on your mind Walter? Anything you didn’t tell me about work that might be pertinent information?” You sense his tension increase as he pulls you close, hoping no stressful days were headed to the Marshall household any time soon. 

##  “No Y/N, not even close. Captain gave me the day off tomorrow even, said I was working too hard. Can’t imagine where he got that idea when I haven’t been on a case in weeks.” He chuckles and shifts again as your knee rubs against his thigh.

##  You look up at your husband and reach to kiss him. Such a gorgeous man, as your lips touch his beard scrapes against your cheeks, and his large hands grasp your hips, dragging you onto his lap. Your center drags across his, adding to the friction between your jeans and a quick hiss leaves your lips. 

##  “Something wrong Y/N?” Marshall smirks at you when his ears prick from your soft noises.

##  “Only if you don’t do something about these wet panties, Walter.” Using his first name as a rouse to get him fired up.

##  “You’re asking for a rough night darling, I’m having a hard enough time keeping it together thinking of you full of me. Do you need reminding who’s in charge here?” Your husband tightens his grip on your hips to prevent you from grinding against his aching cock. 

##  “Fuck Marshall, please, it’s been too long since I’ve been full of you, give it to me.” You whisper in his ear as he picks you up and carries you toward your bedroom.

##  He tosses you onto the expansive bed and begins to strip you both down, a dark flash in his eyes becoming more apparent. He can only think of how perfect of a wife and mother you are and how much he wants to see you pregnant with his child again, hips swaying around due to pregnancy and your tits filling more than they already are. He will claim you over and over until he is sure his seed sticks.

##  “Marshall, are you going to fuck me or just stare? I’ll take care of myself if you are busy.” You catch his attention while slowly starting to drag your fingers across your naked skin.

##  “You do not get to touch unless I give you permission, princess. Now put those hands above your head where they belong, or I will cuff them there and spank your bare ass for every second you touched.” He climbs on top of you and pulls your knees apart, taking in your aroused scent. 

##  The air gets heavier and flushed with want, Walter’s mind thinking of breed and take while your head spins with thoughts of him pleasing you and knowing he will take you again and again. He drags his tongue across your inner thighs up toward your slick folds, teasing them before he brings his fingers in as well. Your breath is already coming in soft pants, your hands desperately clinging to the sheets above you while you try not to grab at your husband’s soft curls. He looks up at your wriggling form, chuckles, and crawls up your body to devour you into a heavy kiss. As his mouth shares your taste, his fingers find their way to your clit, brushing over it hard before pushing into you. With a moan, you pull back and arch, the feeling of two fingers tight against your walls. He cares about prepping you, even after all these years of love. After two becomes comfortable, Marshall pulls back out and takes hold of his own member, using your juices to slick his cock. 

##  At the loss of his fingers, you whimper pathetically, and open your eyes to see him crawling back on top of you. With no more warning, he taps your pearl with the tip and slides inside you. A harsh grunt from him sets your nerves alight again, while his cock drags along your walls at a brutal pace. His mind is fuzzy, thinking only about his mission to coat your walls with his seed and get you heavy ith child again. He grabs your legs at the yankees and pushes them both toward your shoulders, giving him a deeper angle to thrust at. The new pressure sends the base of his pelvis grinding into your clit, and the sound of skin slapping combined with your shared moans has your reeling close to the edge. Your body begins to tense as you feel the tell tale pressure building toward orgasm, but you’re only going to come when Walter allows it. 

##  “Please love, ungh, fuck Walter! Fuck me harder, put a baby in me please. I need to be full of your cum.” You cry out to him as his thrusts become more aggressive but slower. He is close to the brink himself, the feeling of your walls catching on his cock, keeping him inside you trying to draw his own climax. 

## Your back arches off the mattress as you desperately seek reprieve from the impending orgasm, not wanting to finish before he tells you. Marshall lifts you the rest of the way up and yanks you down onto him again, another change in position to get you two as close as possible. He reaches a hand around your head to draw you into his neck and puts his mouth to your ear.

##  “Princess, are you ready to cum for me? I want you to cum for me, NOW” He whispers to you while thrusting extra heavily into your womb. 

##  With the proper permission, your orgasm crashes through you, heat spreading like lightning across your body, drawing your walls into a vice around Marshall’s cock. He is chasing the finish right behind you, your clenching pussy enough to push his climax over the edge. Waves of his release spill into you, and he is determined to stay inside you until he’s content it has held. 

##  In the post orgamsic bliss, he shifts to lie down, sets you on top of him and you both relish in the feeling. Looking up from Marshall’s chest, you smile like a drunk fool. His hair is perfectly amiss, and he still has that mischievous glint in his eye from earlier. 

##  “What are you thinking about, love?” 

##  “How much i want to do that to you everyday until we know you’re pregnant again.” Marshall smirks and leans down to kiss you hungrily. 


End file.
